The goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) is to provide basic, translational, clinical and population science investigators at the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) with access to high quality statistical science and informatics. Ming Tan, PhD, Chair of the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Biomathematics Department and Subha Madhavan, PhD, Director of Innovation Center for Biomedical Informatics are Codirectors of BBSR. BBSR functions include: study design; statistical analysis and reporting of research studies including clinical trials, studies with high dimensional